As shown in FIG. 17, as a curtain material introducing external light into a room, there is produced and utilized a cloth woven by using a strip in which approximately 30 flat yarns are held in a plurality of layers and in a flat form, each flat yarn being produced by laterally arranging four mono filaments of a substantially circular sectional configuration and connecting them together through fusion or melt-bonding.
Further, Patent Documents 1 through 3, based on patent applications filed by the present applicant, disclose a light distribution control device using a “structure having a number of ridges arranged parallel to and sufficiently close to each other, wherein the section taken in a direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction of each of the ridges substantially constitutes a part of a circle, and wherein the surfaces of the ridges are substantially mirror surfaces.” Further, Patent Document 3 discloses the provision of a “light diffusion characteristic” in which “light incident on a row of such ridges is diffused in a conical-surface-like fashion in the case of a light transmitting body and in a semi-conical-surface-like fashion in the case of a light reflecting body around a line passing the incident point and parallel to the ridges, with the diffused light density distribution tending to become uniform as the ridge width decreases”.
Further, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a transparent body including a fabric into which a large number of mono filaments are woven.
Patent Document 1: JP 2000-17760 A
Patent Document 2: JP 2002-81275 A
Patent Document 3: JP 2006-73366 A